


Alpha Rap Boyzzzz gang gang

by sopesworld



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Adachi Yuto, Alpha BM, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: BM starts a group chat with other alphas in kpop groups because he's bored,,, this is chaotic and just a mess that i write sometimes at 4am enjoy
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FORGOT TO ADD***
> 
> rkive- Namjoon (RM)  
> yourhopeworld- Hoseok (j-hope)  
> dumbtitties- Matthew (BM)  
> yaboyloey- Chanyeol   
> fixonhoes- Mingi  
> wanginit- Jackson Wang  
> centeroftheworld- Jongin (Kai)  
> yutoda- Yuto  
> lucass- Lucas  
> itsjohnny- Johnny

dumbtitties added you to Alpha Rap Boyzzzz gang gang

dumbtitties: yoooooo

rkive: what is this matt

dumbtitties: groupchat man,, we can talk about random shit and our omegas

dumbtitties: and i miss yall :(((((

wanginit: bro i love it

yaboyloey: same i miss you guys too schedules have been rough latelyyyyyy

yourhopeworld: true we all need to get together sometime 

dumbtitties: we do, like yall wouldnt believe it,, but taehyung's actually gotten cuter if thats possible like im soft

wanginit: thats how i feel about mark like a pure baby  
lucass: b-but have yall seen my mark? hes literally baby uwu

centeroftheworld: lucas,, did you just use uwu?

lucass: and what about it jongin hyung? when taeminnie hyung said it oUTLoUd the other day you didnt say anything :(

centeroftheworld: taemin is pure and he can say whatever he wants

yaboyloey: but so is lucas, hes like a puppy, hes baby

centeroftheworld: i really cant argue there ily lucas

lucass: ily2 hyungie

yourhopeworld: that was adorable help

rkive: it was thank you for making my day brighter 

yutoda: same

dumbtitties: YUTO SPEAKS WHERE WERE YOU KIDDO

yutoda: gym. but since we're on the topic of puppies,, wooseokies puppy eyes

dumbtitties: hes adorable, hongseok literally talks about him to me as if he were actually a child its cute

yutoda: hongseok is literally our mom even though hes an alpha

fixonhoes: dont worry our mom is an alpha too, but guys my joong hyung, hes so tiny and cute

rkive: how are you mingi? all of txt miss you guys 

fixonhoes: we miss them too! and im good hyung! hows your mateeeee ;)

rkive: kookie is good, hes literally sitting in my lap right now using one of my monitors to play overwatch as i write

wanginit: god joon ah thats so cuTE

yourhopeworld: it really is the cutest sight, yoongi is sitting in the corner of my dance studio frantically writing as i work on new choreo

fixonhoes: hongjoong is doing that too! except im just practicing, not choreographing bc im too tired for that shit

centeroftheworld: taemin was practicing with me, now im choreographing as he tries on makeup bc hes the cutest

yaboyloey: man the dancers really be wildin,, baeks also sitting on my lap playing video games as i work, joon

yaboyloey: wait wtf hes playing with jungkook, i hear him screaming through his headset

rkive: i thought that rambling sounded like baek ngl

yaboyloey: this is actually so pure

dumbtitties: im soft

wanginit: same i hit those uwus from this and mark just made the cutest noise in his sleep

lucass: cute, im alone rn bc my markie is with the dreamies and left me to fend for myself :((((((((((((((

yutoda: wooseok is with hui hyung in the studio so im alone too

dumbtitties: but youre at that gym working on your tiddies so you can join the committee 

yutoda: ...can i

dumbtitties: im the president, so i have to approve them, but according to hongseok youre like approved and hes my secretary so

yutoda: sweet

centeroftheworld: matthew made this chat to talk about our omegas and stuff and we didnt even ask what him and taehyung are doing i feel bad

dumbtitties: kai, my dude, dont feel bad. its nothing much

fixonhoes: im intrigued though

lucass: same i dont believe its nothing much

dumbtitties: taehyungs in heat and he just fell asleep

rkive: put down the phone and go get him water and food!

wanginit: i agree with joon ah

dumbtitties: somin just brought in things, we gucci

centeroftheworld: im gucci

lucass: alright no need to brag mr gucci ambassador 

wanginit: kais hot he can brag all he wants

yaboyloey: living with kai makes you feel bad about yourself bc hes so perfect

centeroftheworld: stoppppp

lucass: its true hyung, like if we weren't mated, id definitely let you have me

fixonhoes: lucas are you okay 

lucass: no 1. i miss mark 2. this isnt weird bc ive always looked up to jongin and his mate 

yourhopeworld: its still a little weird

lucass: i met jongin before i presented and got mated though

rkive: that makes it better i guess

wanginit: lucas is still so cute, is he the youngest here? or is it mingi?

rkive: mingi's the youngest

dumbtitties: mingi looks so much older than lucas

yourhopeworld: lucas' puppy dog eyes make him look younger

yutoda: true

dumbtitties: so mingi i also wanted to say 

dumbtitties: that mama performance, your tiddies are in great form, you wanna join the committee?

fixonhoes: HELL YEAH IM SO UP FOR THAT

yaboyloey: you just made his life

fixonhoes: skkskssksk he did

wanginit: can i join too, what if i say its my biggest wish to join the tiddy community 

dumbtitties: how tf would i say no to jackson wang

wanginit: i just really wanna attempt one of your tiddy workouts ngl

dumbtitties: gang

lucass: gAnG

yaboyloey: gang,, i just realized no one added johnny, he technically raps and lucas needs another nct member 😂

lucass: i do im lonely :(

dumbtitties: shit and hes part of the American crew rip johnny😔

lucass added itsjohnny to Alpha Rap Boyzzzz gang gang

yourhopeworld: sorry johnny

centeroftheworld: we promise we didnt fashion evaluate you while you weren't here

itsjohnny: wtf is this and why do i feel like matt started it

dumbtitties: why do you think it was me😔

fixonhoes: yeaH! iT cOulDvE bEen Me

itsjohnny: the only person who says gang without it being weird is matt

rkive: thats so true

wanginit: bro i can say it too

itsjohnny: when rapping. not in everyday conversation 

lucass: mark tries to say it sometimes. 

itsjohnny: and as adorable as he is, hes so awkward

centeroftheworld: hes so cute i love mark. the most awkward baby🥺

fixonhoes: bro i agree with that, even if im a literal angel

yourhopeworld: you are mingi, taking after me😔✊

yutoda: im sure your members would disagree, but i agree with you

fixonhoes: im literally from heaven. i had wings

itsjohnny: mingis an angel, lucas is a puppy, and mark is a flustered baby

lucass: '99 line is the best

fixonhoes: we really are🥺

rkive: you guys are so cute it hurts

yaboyloey: true im soff🥺🤧

dumbtitties: gotta go guys, taehyung's getting up, gotta tend to my baby🥰🥰

rkive: take good care of him

lucass: uwu be the best mate ever

wanginit: have fun make sure he's okay

yaboyloey: it must be nice to be the only alpha in your group when your mate's in heat

itsjohnny: true when jaehyuns in heat i go into crazy super protective mode. ive growled at poor lucas too many times to count, hell ive growled at yongie and hes an omega. i almost cried when i made yong sad

centeroftheworld: HOW COULD YOU GROWL AT TAEYONG HES SO PRECIOUS YOU ASS

itsjohnny: i know😭😭😭😭

rkive: i made jimin and taehyung cry bc i got protective over kookie. if those two kicked puppy faces dont make you reconsider your entire life, damn i applaud you

yourhopeworld: they came crying to me and i cried with them bc they looked so sad

rkive: they were just checking on their friend and i was a dick

wanginit: bro you were

rkive: shut up jackson

wangin: ily bb🥺

rkive:🖕

yourhopeworld: nO FIGHTING 

lucass: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

fixonhoes: FIGHHTTTTTT

yaboyloey: nO NO. THEN HOBI AND I HAVE TO GO BREAK IT UP STOP

yutoda: violence isn't it kids

fixonhoes: but it is funny

lucass: ^^^^


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rkive- Namjoon (RM)  
> yourhopeworld- Hoseok (j-hope)  
> dumbtitties- Matthew (BM)  
> yaboyloey- Chanyeol  
> fixonhoes- Mingi  
> wanginit- Jackson   
> centeroftheworld- Jongin (Kai)  
> yutoda- Yuto  
> lucass- Lucas  
> itsjohnny- Johnny

dumbtitties: bros, taehyung's heat finally broke. we've showered and he's asleep.  
rkive: glad he's okay and damn you've been gone for days  
dumbtitties: the last days of it is hell he like doesn't get a break  
wanginit: that sucks i-  
itsjohnny: jaehyun's are rough the whole time. and when he falls asleep i dont rest bc im busy cleaning and getting him stuff  
yourhopeworld: yoongi just get super clingy and cuddly tbh  
yutoda: ^wooseok too  
rkive: kook is hit or miss he's either super horny or a whole baby and there's no in-between🙄  
centeroftheworld: taemin is just horny 24/7 even out of heat🤷♂️  
lucass: i can confirm that  
itsjohnny: yeah i remember training with exo before their debut and taemin once talked into the practice room and pulled jongin out. he punched the manager that tried to stop him and that was before they mated  
yaboyloey: he still does that shit  
yourhopeworld: doesnt shock me  
fixonhoes: actually thats cute haha at least you don't get teased all day and have to wait bc jumping your leader in the middle of dance practice is "unacceptable"  
dumbtitties: its acceptable. i totally support you  
wanginit: you're always horny too you cant have a say  
dumbtitties: ☹  
rkive: at least you didnt send your maknae into a premature heat  
fixonhoes: OKAY PLEASE TELL THIS STORY  
yourhopeworld: YEAH YOU DID  
rkive: jungkook had his first heat at 16 bc i went into rut  
yourhopeworld: i didn't think that could even happen?  
lucass: why is that amazing to me  
yutoda: thats horrifying  
wanginit: damn i knew that kid loved you but omg  
rkive: i thought he just looked up to me. but we imprinted ig  
yourhopeworld: did followed joon around like a puppy since he auditioned so namjoons just oblivious oops  
dumbtitties: thats wild even to me  
itsjohnny: i think jae mentioned that to me before  
rkive: kook probably told his friends then bc i never told anyone until now  
itsjohnny: jae's reading over my shoulder. he just fell off the bed laughing  
lucass: i think he knows the story then  
wanginit: brb imma ask yugyeom and bambam if they know  
fixonhoes: love that plz give us tea  
yaboyloey: why am i so glad my youngest member is a '94 liner i  
fixonhoes: its weird that my oldest hyungs were born in 98  
yaboyloey: go make me feel old  
itsjohnny: you could've had a 95 liner😏  
yaboyloey: ive know you since fetus days and still cant believe you're younger than sehun and jongin  
centeroftheworld: you're just old hyung  
lucass: a-arent you the oldest one here ??  
yaboyloey: physically not mentally  
wanginit: thats how to think  
yutoda: thats how i want to feel in life.  
fixonhoes: yuto you're one of the youngest here smh  
lucass: AND IN YOUR OWN GROUP  
yutoda: have you met my hyungs?  
dumbtitties: he has a point, hui is wild  
centeroftheworld: jinho is so sweet though🥺  
yaboyloey: he is. when he did sm the ballad i just loved being around him  
dumbtitties: yeah i wuv him if hongseok and i hang out i always like have him bring jinho  
yutoda: jinho is a great hyung even though sometimes he wants to slap us  
dumbtitties: i feel like id blame shinwon for that  
yutoda: definitely  
lucass: johnny hyung  
itsjohnny: yeah?  
lucass: can you come to my dorm?  
itsjohnny: why  
lucass: mark is whining for his johnny hyung and he's like freaking out i think he's going into heat  
centeroftheworld: IS MY BABY OKAY  
rkive: ^  
yourhopeworld: ^^  
wanginit: ^^^  
itsjohnny: shit yeah I'll be right there, im bringing jae  
fixonhoes: is mark okay  
lucass: i love that hes become everyones baby  
dumbtitties: hes so damn cute and so are you yall deserve all the love  
yutoda: you do! but whats wrong  
lucass: when mark goes into pre-heat he whines for johnny bc johnny's his closest member, and spent mark's first heat with him  
centeroftheworld: awe🥺 tbh it doesnt shock me, he looks up to johnny so much  
fixonhoes: it doesnt make you jealous?  
lucass: no bc johnny is just super protective over mark, and theyre just close companions, and johnny practically taught me how to control my shit when i first presented  
rkive: thats cute asf  
lucass: and taeyongie hyung is nct's leader but johnny's our pack alpha, so we all go to him when we need stuff  
yourhopeworld: yeah joon got 6 people dumped on him, i couldn't imagine 20  
yaboyloey: and more on the way😂  
lucass: I'll brb! johnny and jae are here! I'll probs talk in a few days ily🥺❤  
centeroftheworld: cutie take care of my baby  
yutoda: ^  
fixonhoes: ^^  
wanginit: ^^^  
rkive: ^^^^  
yaboyloey: ^^^^^  
yourhopeworld: ^^^^^^  
dumbtitties: ^^^^^^^


	3. 3

wanginit: johnny the audacity wtf  
itsjohnny: um what did i do  
lucass: spill the mf tea  
wanginit: mark was watching your kick it fancams and when i asked what he was doing he said "there are other idols who i find hot too" and smirked at me😭😭😭😭😭  
rkive: i love mark so much   
dumbtitties: thats hilarious, but johnny's shirtless fancams are hot asf so  
lucass: they are man  
itsjohnny: stop itttt🤧  
centeroftheworld: but Jackson who else do you find hot 🤭  
wanginit: joon ah  
rkive: no  
wanginit: bro 🥺  
lucass: jongin hyung you're hot  
centeroftheworld: 🥺🥺  
dumbtitties: now we all gotta answer this. damn,   
yourhopeworld: yoongi will kill me  
rkive: nah he knows you only got eyes for him  
fixonhoes: Irene   
dumbtitties: that was quick   
fixonhoes: joong has the sit through seonghwa and i learning every rv choreo, he knows   
itsjohnny: yoona was my crush when i joined sm, and also irene is practically my big sister, mingi you're coming over to hang out  
fixonhoes: OH MY LSLLSPDPPAPSSPPXPDPSPA  
yourhopeworld: ^i think he's dead  
dumbtitties: my girl jessi is hot asfff😤  
wanginit: she is though  
rkive: ive always loved hwasa  
yourhopeworld: the way he looks at hwasa while at award shows is the greatest  
wanginit: i will never see her in the same way after her stage with my boss  
lucass: I HAVE THAT FACE SAVED ON MY PHONE SKKSSK  
fixonhoes: SAME HAHA  
yaboyloey: you know i have it too man i think everyone does  
wanginit: IT WAS TRAUMATIC TO SEE HIM IN THOSE PANTS AGAIN  
yutoda: i mean valid  
centeroftheworld: can we all get plastic pants and show up at jackson's  
dumbtitties: bitch im in  
itsjohnny: id personally rather die  
rkive: same but if it makes jackson freak out im in   
yaboyloey: ^^^^^^^^  
yourhopeworld: im in  
fixonhoes: lets do it  
lucass: i think id rock a pair ngl  
itsjohnny: please get mark to put on a pair  
centeroftheworld: hes the most awkward person it wont happen  
itsjohnny: itd be so funny plz  
lucass: his big ass would look great in them  
itsjohnny: shit it would  
centeroftheworld: i can agree my son has a beautiful booty  
yaboyloey: he needs to spare some ass for you  
centeroftheworld: LIKE YOURE THE ONE TO TALK  
itsjohnny: we can all agree jaehyun lacks the most  
dumbtitties: totally jongin or jaehyun  
itsjohnny: jaehyun read my message, smacked me, then agreed   
rkive: if that isn't something that jungkook would do  
wanginit: since yuto is the quiet one, whos his celebrity crush😏😏  
yutoda: sana  
dumbtitties: JACKSON SET HIM UP MAKE THEM BEST FRIENDS   
rkive: JACKSON I NEVER ASK ANYTHING OF YOU PLEASE  
wanginit: done and im videotaping the whole thing bc i feel like yuto is awkward asf  
lucass: yuta said hes super sweet but very soft spoken   
wanginit: twice is wild sana will rip him out of his shell  
fixonhoes: plz film the whole thing i need  
yourhopeworld: is it mean to say i gotta see this?   
yaboyloey: not at all hobi i need it  
yutoda: can wooseok come  
fixonhoes: no bc he'll do the talking for you  
lucass: ^ you can't make your mate do that   
yutoda: :'( then it's not happening   
rkive: jackson   
wanginit: on it

wanginit added msana to Alpha Rap Boyzzzz gang gang 

msana: jackson?  
wanginit: heyyyyyyy  
rkive: its been awhile  
msana: namjoon! hi!  
wanginit: so you know yuto, he's never talked to you and we wanted to make him flustered bc you're his celebrity crush😘😘😘😘😘😘  
msana: awe🥺 hes so handsome and cute yuto why don't you bring your mate to jyp one day and us and our mates will have lunch and get acquainted? maybe we can collab one day!  
yaboyloey: YESSSS  
msana: chanyeol!  
yaboyloey: sanaaaa  
yutoda: id love that really  
msana: awe awesome! I'll message you privately and we'll pick out a time!   
yutoda: thanks thats great  
wanginit: thanks bb! now bye bye you aren't an alpha rap boy gang gang😘  
msana: was it matt?  
dumbtitties: hell yeah 

wanginit removed msana from Alpha Rap Boyzzzz gang gang 

yutoda: i almost died


End file.
